


When You Wish Upon A Star

by allxcris



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxcris/pseuds/allxcris
Summary: ===================作者授权 =============================Re: Authorization requestfrom ancient_archYes, you can translate them but will you give me the website where you are putting them just so I know please. Thank you. :)--- omg_notagain wrote:> Dear Ancient_arch,>> My name is Hattie and I’m from China. I found your fiction Desire when I was searching for Cristiano/Kaka related pairing and fall in love with all your stories. Right now there are a lot of football slash fans in China and I really want to translate your fictions into Chinese and share with all the fans. So I'm wondering if you could kindly give the permission to do so. All fictions are shared for non-business use and all your rights are reserved.>> Looking forward to your reply!>> Hattie





	When You Wish Upon A Star

翻译：某C佩佩   
校对：我只是佩佩 

Title: When You Wish Upon A Star 1/2   
Pairing: Guti/Cristiano Ronaldo   
Rating: NC-17   
Disclaimer: All lies. Song belongs to Disney.   
Summary: Prompt # 90 Tighten for  football100. Like a bolt out of the blue, Fate steps in and sees you through. 

 

Cristiano坐在皇马的更衣室里，他的指甲被咬的很短，他的手指正摸着他脖子上依然温热柔软的印记。那是Guti亲过的地方，他没想到这居然会是他整场比赛记忆最鲜明的一幕。他的第一个进球，看台上的人山人海，还有渐入佳境的队伍，他理应记住的明明是这些东西，而不是Guti温软湿润的嘴唇在他的皮肤上留下的令人眩晕的感觉。队友一个个离开，每个人走的时候会过来跟他道贺或者拍拍他的背，而Cris也会跟他们眨眨眼。所以，理论上他不该为更衣室里几乎只剩下他自己而感到奇怪，因为他走神了很久。 

“你洗澡了么？”是Guti的声音。Crist轻轻地咽了口口水，转过头看见那个人正询问地看着自己。 

“什么？哦， 对，洗澡，对。我洗过了。”正常点，Cristiano。他听起来比第一天在Raul面前结巴的时候更加糟糕。 

“你确定你还好么？是不是有烦心事？你想说的话可以跟我说。”Guti扮演起来队长的角色，而Cris只是摸着下巴笑了起来。 

“谢谢，不用了。今天过的实在太漫长，而我现在只想回公寓去。”Cris叹了口气，拿着他的包站了起来。 

“你还没找到房子？”Guti边问边拿起他自己的东西，这样他们可以一起走。 

“最近都没什么时间，你知道的。不过这公寓还不错，我觉得我可以先住着直到我找到个地方。”Cris咧着嘴笑了开，这让Guti也点了点头。当他们走到停车场的时候，那儿只剩下三台车。Cris的，Guti的还有Raul的。Raul正坐在驾驶座上发动他的车子。Cris伸出手傻乎乎地跟Raul招手，可是Rual只朝着Guti点了点头就开车走了，扔下Cris在原地咬嘴唇。 

“嘿，别咬了。它简直跟你的指甲快一副德行了。”Guti边说边抓起Cris的手抬到年轻人面前给他看。 

“坏习惯。”Cris的回答让Guti轻轻笑了起来。 

“哦，好吧，如果这是你最坏的一个习惯那其实还不算坏，对么？”Cris看着自己的指甲皱起了眉头，轻轻地耸了耸肩。Guti还抓着他的手，而那种温热正在侵袭他每一个骨头。 

“我妈妈总跟我说我需要想法子转移注意力这样我就不会把它们弄的这么丑了。”Cris打趣道，他正忙着注意他的手指甲，甚至没有注意到Guti脸上闪过的表情。 

“那你找到过能转移注意力的事了么？”Guti一个字一个字的问出了这个问题。 

“没。”Cris感叹道然后因为Guti的笑声而猛的抬起了头。 

“你知道当他们说你要来的时候，我只觉得你会想要勾引队里每个人跟你上/床，我们都知道你那些事。Raul有告诉过我Figo说其实你没有大家说的那么放//荡，不过我还真没想到你居然完全不是那样。” 

Cristiano忍不住冲着他眨了眨眼，“我……好吧，这里跟MU不大一样。在曼联，大家……都更加随意。在这好像每个人都已经有主了。” 

“你要学的还很多，Cris。每个人都有主不代表我们不能偶尔换换口味。调剂一下不会怎么样的。”Guti笑着逼上前了一步，Cris则向后退了相同的距离。不过这样的举动让Cris的脑袋里全是谜团，而敏锐的直觉让他的双腿已经自动分开好让另外一个人可以靠得更近。 

Guti没有克制，他伸出舌头舔了这孩子（如果24岁也算个孩子的话），当他收到这类暗示的时候，他从不让人失望。长长的舌头滑过Cris张开的嘴唇， Cris正望着Guti，长长的睫毛下是一双盛满欲//望的眼睛。 

“你想要我怎么样都可以，Guti。”Cris呢喃着，把他的包扔在坚硬的地面上，自己也跪下。Guti想说其实他根本不用告诉他，他知道他那些事情，Gaby还有Ruud都分享过多关于这个男孩的肮脏下/流的小秘密。整个球队都知道他最擅长的是什么，而现在，Guti的阴//茎已经因为这种期待而硬了起来。不过他现在什么也说不出来，因为Cris正用火热湿润的嘴隔着牛仔裤吮/吸他，就好象他的元神都在他的裤子里，而这孩子（是的，他内心就是个孩子）必须这么吸他才能活着一样。呻//吟是唯一从Guti的嘴里出来的东西。 

“你那公寓，离这有多近？”Guti终于让那美妙的压迫感离开了他的下腹。Cris在他的左腿边呜咽着，轻轻的咬了他一会，然后抬起头对着他眨眼睛。 

“不大近。”Cris叹了口气，Guti把他拽了起来。 

“那么，你可以去我那。”Guti喘息着，他的胸口有种发紧的感觉，这……这情况并不在他的预计之中。没有一个跟Cris在一起过的人告诉过他，Cris究竟是个怎么样的人，也许他们也没有体验过这样的他。因为该死的，这男孩是如此性/感又如此顺从。他们说过他是怎么在被插得时候紧紧吸住，他又是怎么在他们抽出的时候迎上去。他正看着Guti就好象只要他开口他就能手脚并用在地上爬，而该死的他并不需要对他温柔。 

Cristiano坐进了他的车里，滑到副驾驶座，明天早上当他们出现在同一辆车里的时候不会有人打听的。因为Raul已经看见了，他会保证整个球队都不过问这事。Guti把他俩的包都扔在了后面，然后迅速的钻进车里坐下。在他都还没有坐好之前，Cris就开始扯他的裤拉链，这举动让Guti吞了口口水。在这儿口/交可是第一回。他以前当然也这么干过，帮劳尔这么弄过。但是从来没有人在他开车的时候这么给他弄过。哦，天哪，他究竟是怎么了，他真的开始喜欢这男孩了。Guti稳稳地发动了汽车，此刻Cris扒掉了他的内裤，用鼻子蹭着他那被从包裹中解放出来的阴//茎根处，这让他们俩都呻//吟了起来。 

他该右拐，Guti知道左拐是回不了家的。可是当他的龟//头被Cris吞到喉咙里的时候，他的胳膊抖了一下。哦，天哪，这正是个好兆头。今晚一定会很棒，Guti从Crist几乎把他完全含了进去这一点上就能判断这一点。他的一只手从方向盘上滑下而开始抚摸那冲过澡后微湿的卷发。他的手指慢慢的抚过它们，稳住自己。这些来自那张嘴的该死的舔舐，啃噬，吮吸还有那火辣销魂潮湿紧致的摩擦让他拐错了弯，虽然他已经尽最大努力以免酿成车祸。他回头得告诉Raul这所有的一切，每一个细节都不能漏掉。 

电话响了又停了但是Guti并没有听出来那铃声是谁的。Cris扯着他弯着的阴//茎，这让他挺了挺下身好让它回到那张可爱的嘴里。Guti的手将Cris的头按了下去，这让那年轻人哼了一哼，但是他并没有抱怨而是继续他对于Guti硬//挺阴//茎的甜美袭击。Guti用膝盖暂时稳住方向盘，腾出另一只手好去够Cris的手机。他把电话扔到了后座，然后又回来抓着方向盘。当Cris那被咬过的手指挤压他的睾//丸的时候，Guti差点翻了车。Guti知道他离家已经不远。就快来了，他必须坚持到到他停好车来再高//潮，要不然他将会得到的就是车祸后的各种围观。 

他向右拐，又一次错过了拐弯，咒骂着让他的阴//茎在Cris的嘴里弄出声响。上帝啊，这孩子。Guti终于放弃了而把车开到了路边一个咖啡馆的后面。Cris的嘴变得超出想象的紧/窒，Guti用力的抓着Cris的头发，大声呻//吟着射在了Cris的嘴里。令他吃惊的是，他感觉到Cris都咽了下去，然后在他已经软掉了的阴//茎上重重的喘息。Guti轻轻地拍了拍他的后背，这让青年满意地对着他笑了出来。Cris又往他身上靠了靠，轻轻的在Guti的颈间磨蹭，轻啄，然后开始轻轻吮/吸、拉扯这位队长的耳钉。 

“老天，你是不是总喜欢含点什么在嘴里？”Guti呻/吟着让Cris舔着他的耳朵。 

“嗯，别人总这么说。”Cris伸了个懒腰，他看上去像一只刚刚在暖暖的阳光里醒过来的猫。 

Cris分开腿坐在他身上，这让他们紧紧的贴在了一起，Guti摇了摇头。而当他扭动下身并且上下摇晃的时候，Cris被裤子包裹着坚硬的阴//茎就会跟他的贴的更紧。Guti看着Cris的下身在他的身体上摩擦，他能感觉到脖子上Cris火热的呼吸以及那涌入耳中的柔软呻吟，这色情的气氛让他们都感到脸红。Cris甚至都没有开口要Guti帮忙，只是借着他的身体，那坚硬的腹肌，突出的髋骨，或者其他任何想象中能够用来摩擦地部位来让他自己到达极限。终于在他又蹭了一圈之后，他喊着Guti的名字射在了他的牛仔裤里，直到高//潮彻底抽空了他。 

“我猜我们不用去你家了。”Cris大笑着推开Guti，他黝黑的脖子泛着红色，他向前弓着背靠在方向盘上，以免按响了喇叭。 

“等等，你打算吸了我的老/二然后没摸一下就自己射了之后就走了？这可不行，你要跟我回去然后我会干你干到让你觉得以前都白被干了。”Guti这话让Cris又把自己贴在他的身上。 

“不过Gaby说你不做上面的。我也从来不做所以这事没法干。”Cris边说边挪到了副驾驶座上，但是Guti的手指还是轻轻摸上了他那突出的耻/骨，这让Cris微微一震。 

“你听得不够清楚，Cris。我要带你回家然后干你。”Guti低语着看着Cris的眼睛，他正用力的咬着他的嘴唇。 

“我以后会尽力听清楚的。”Cris咽了口口水，这让Guti探过身来给了他一个深吻。 

“很好，因为我们将会有漫长的一晚，而你需要听的很清楚。” 

when you wish upon a star part 2     
Title: When You Wish Upon A Star 2/2   
Pairing: Guti/Cristiano Ronaldo   
Rating: NC-17   
Disclaimer: All lies. Song belongs to Disney.   
Summary: Prompt # 94 Exchange for  football100. Like a bolt out of the blue, Fate steps in and sees you through.   
Part 1. 

Guti忍不住来回扫视着在副驾驶座上的Cris，他似乎对一切都感到很满意，而Guti终于能够像个正常人一样将车往他家开去。他们没有说话。Cris忙于记住这个城市还有它的道路而没有试图尴尬地没话找话。不过，似乎Guti想要聊聊。Cris转过头的那一刻听见了一声呼吸声，那是Guti试图理清思路开始说些什么。 

“你会想念过去么？”Guti的问话让Cris向后靠了靠，舒了一口气。   
“是的，当然。天气，F**K，不。上帝我讨厌那的天气，不过我喜欢我的队友，我们有过一段很美好的时光。我赢了很多东西。那礼就像是我的第二故乡，真的。那儿是我成长起来的地方。”Cris说道，他的眼睛失去了焦点，脑海里充斥着回忆。   
“你最怀念的是什么？”Guti认为这是他的机会，去窥视这个刚加入他的球队的年轻人，这个被认为能够带领他们重回荣耀之巅的年轻人。   
“归属感。”Cris说的很简单，但是这却让Guti感觉，这孩子比他想的要深沉。   
“Ruud说你——”   
“在淋浴的时候当着全队的面给他口//交？是的，我干过那个。”Cris耸了耸肩而Guti清了清他的喉咙。   
“实际上他没说过那个，我想说的是在葡萄牙队更衣室里当着整个球队干你，不过……嗯”   
Cris大声的笑了，清楚又富于感染力的笑声让Guti也笑了起来。“而Figo说过我不是一个荡//妇，对么？” 

在马路的尽头Guti的房子已经在他们眼前，一路上他们聊到了许多他们所陷入的情况以及那些疯子式的摆脱的方式，这让他们发现了许多彼此之间的共同点，不过他们之间的不同也是显而易见的。 

“你知道我其实希望Raul能干我，是不是？”当他们进屋的时候Cris随意的问道。 

“整队人都知道你想要Raul干你，Cris。”Guti笑着把钥匙扔在了桌上，脱下了他的鞋并且示意Cris照做。 

“也许你们中间的一个人可以给他点暗示，因为我不觉得他知道。”Cris笑着用自己的手肘挤了挤Guti的胳膊，他们穿过大厅向Guti的房间走去。 

“Raul只干他自己想干的事。”Guti的话让Cris耸了耸肩，他跳上了床，脱掉了袜子。 

“那你想要怎么干？我刚刚已经说过了，你想要我怎么样都可以。基本上只要你不杀掉我，我什么都喜欢。不过我太热爱生活所以不玩窒息性//爱。” 

Guti不确定要怎么对付这孩子。他从没见过对任何事都甘之如饴，即使他在说那些他不喜欢的事情时也一样。Cris脱掉了他的上衣，露出来Guti最为嫉妒的身体。葡萄牙人将他自己放在了床的中间，渴望的看着Guti。 

“我带着保/险/套呢，如果这是你所担心的。这些讨厌的传闻都不是真的，我或许是个荡//妇但我什么病也没有，而且我确定我也不会传染给我的队友什么。这对于我像我这样四处留情的人不是件好事。那会毁了整个球队。”Cris似乎被他自己的笑话逗的很开心，他自顾自的笑了好一会儿。 

“好吧，假如要诚实的说，而且我相信我是诚实的说，我只不过是在试图搞清楚你的意图，仅仅如此而已。”   
“嗯， 是你先开始的。”Cris笑着把他那条对他来说有些紧绷的牛仔裤脱了下来。他挤了挤鼻子然后将裤子蹬掉。   
“我只不过是在跟你庆祝进球。”   
“哈，你看，你根本就知道你是什么时候挑起这一切的。”Cris咯咯的笑了，Guti让他自己压到了这个年轻人的身上。   
“看来你已经不记得你刚刚一直求我这个事实了。”Guti反驳着，他的手掌顺着那黝黑的胸膛抚过，苍白的手指和黝黑的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。 

“嗯，但是Guti，又有谁不想干你，或者被你干呢？任何一个有脑子的人都不会这么想！天哪，我幻想和你共处一室已经好多年了。你有没有哪怕一点点像你对Raul或者其他什么人那样看我或者抚摸我。上帝，你甚至都不用看我，那对我来说就像是灰姑娘的童话一样的事情。” Cris颤栗着，他剧烈的喘息着，身体因为Guti的手指玩弄着右边的乳//首而微微起伏，逐渐瘫软。 

“灰姑娘？”Guti的问话让Cris呻//吟着笑了出来，他的手已经来到Cris的腹肌上。   
“你知道，不管你是谁或者那蟋蟀歌怎么唱的，当你对着星星许愿的时候，愿望就会实现。”   
“没人跟我说过你这么浪漫。”Guti笑着将Cris的手放到了自己的胳膊上。他甚至打算去告诉他在灰姑娘的故事里面可没有一只蟋蟀。   
“闭嘴，是你问我的。我现在只想用我的老二思考，我现在可没心思想一首该死的蟋蟀唱的歌。”   
“既然这是你的少女梦，”Guti细长而玩味的眼睛对此表示满意，“那我最好让你能好好回味，嗯？” 

Cris本打算狂妄地回击过去，但是牙齿，尖利的牙齿嵌进他耻/骨上方紧致的肌肉，这让他仿佛被电击一般，所有的感觉都集中到一点，他的下/身简直从床上弹了起来。Guti轻轻的笑了，他把自己脱光了也剥掉了Cris身上的最后一片衣服。从Guti的手中滑过或是跟他身体交/缠的时候，这男孩的骨头就像被打磨过一样光滑，柔韧性也让人惊叹。黝黑的皮肤应该是温暖的，但却不该让Guti的整个灵魂都仿佛沐浴在他的美妙光辉之中。 

他简直不用做什么Cris的身体就会自觉作出恰到好处的反应。他很放松，大腿分开，他的屁股翘起来，不用说他就能迎合Guti的每一个欲//望。Cris的黑眼睛看着他，带着某种Guti从未在其他任何人眼中所见过的激/情。Guti趴下身去，用自己赤/裸的下/身蹭着Cris的，然后得到了对方肯定的回应：他想要。Cris激动的抓住了Guti的后脑勺，含住了他的嘴唇，他的双腿把自己紧紧的缠在Guti的身上。（哈，他知道只要时机成熟Cristiano可以为了主导权而战。） 

“你的味道比我想的还要好。”Cris在他们的唇齿间喘息。Guti更热情的回吻，他们的嘴唇紧紧的贴在一起，一点缝隙几乎都不留。他正在满足Cris某些下/流的幻想，而他也不会否认这也让他顶在Cris小腹上的阴//茎变得更硬了。Guti发现每次他用手抚摸Cris的皮肤，葡萄牙人都会弓起身子，大声呻//吟。Guti跟很多人睡过，但是这个用身体和声音祈求着，渴望着被用各种方式占有，好让他可以回味的人通常是他，而现在，他是这一切反应的原因，而这种兴奋感几乎让他的脊柱要被这种白热耀眼的热度融化。 

Guti吻着Cris的嘴唇，当他将两根手指毫无预警的伸了进去时，他无法抑制的笑了出来。黝黑紧绷的脖子弓了起来，喉结在Cris咽口水的时候看上去美味的让人食指大动。当牙齿咬上他的喉结，手指抵达他的前/列/腺时，Cris的眼前闪过一片白光。他尖叫着，声音在他的喉结处颤动然后传到Guti的嘴里，而Guti的阴//茎已经开始渗出液体，因为他知道Cris将不仅仅会是一个乖乖请求施舍的承受者，他享受这一切，当他被一种前所谓有的方式触碰的时候。 

往后抽了一点后，Guti用手指在对方的体内来回抽/插，节奏缓慢，就好象他正在欣赏自己的杰作。Cris的胸腔喘息着上下起伏，喉结附近的皮肤开始发红。他的阴//茎完全硬了，他的龟//头在已经泛红的黝黑皮肤上看起来简直在闪光。Guti的手指往回按了按，他刺激着Cris的前列//腺，这让面前这具热辣的身体濒死般的弓了起来，收缩着缠住了Guti的手指。当他渐渐放松下来之后，Cris又吞了口唾沫，他就像磕过药一样，眼色发沉，身体游荡在现实与虚幻之间。Guti顿时明白Cris已经陷入了性//欲的迷幻感觉中，而正是自己卖给了他这剂性//爱猛药。他会回过神来来后求着被干，而这也正是Guti想要的。 

“上帝啊，你知道你有多惹火么？”Guti呻//吟着再一次屈伸着他的手指，Cris被强烈的快感弄得呜咽不止，Guti太清楚要怎么样用那些手指开发他的身体，来让他攀上欲//望高峰。 

“据说是十分该死的惹火。”Cris呻//吟着，他的大腿分的更开，祈求着，渴望着不时摩擦着他的那根阴//茎。Guti终于无法忍耐了，苍白的手抚摸着黝黑的大腿将它们分的更开，而当Cris意识到接下来要发生的是什么，他带着期待和热望向后仰起。 

“你有没有——” 

“去他/妈/的，直接干我吧。”Cris打断了Guti的话，这让Guti眨了眨眼睛。他开口询问Cris是不是确定但是他回答道“我想要你完完全全地占有我，我想要早上醒过来的时候感觉到是你的老//二在我身体里。” 

Guti的阴//茎翻了几番的胀//痛，他觉得这些从Cris嘴里说出的字句，仿佛滑过了那具深色的火辣身体并且缠住了他的阴//茎，携着那些热情与欲//望灼伤了它。他的手用力的抓住Cris的屁/股，开始插/入。顶端刺入了Cris的身体，当Guti火热的阴//茎一寸一寸的攻城掠池，融入他的身体之时，Cris左右摇晃着脑袋，卷发被弄得乱作一团。Cris体内的紧致让Guti感到惊讶。紧致而火热的肌肉带着毫不掩饰的渴望包裹着他的阴//茎，这简直让他的骨头都要化了。 

Cris的长腿缠在了Guti的身上又滑下。有片刻他们紧紧地拥在了一起没有动。Cris的脑袋正在试图消化这一事实，Guti真的在他的体内这一现实；而Guti则调整姿势来迎合这具任他采撷的香艳火辣的身体。然后Guti动了起来。Cris的手指死死地抓着他的头发和肩膀，Guti下身用力，将他的阴//茎插的更深，然后再抽出来，频率时快时慢。呻//吟，喘息，呜咽，还有各种话语弥漫了整个房间，然后缠在他们的皮肤上让它灼烧得更加热烈。Guti试图搞清楚在他每次撞击Cris前/列/腺的时候他骂的葡萄牙脏话究竟是什么，不过最后还是放弃了。他只是持续的用力深入的插进去然后在慢慢的抽出来，让另一个人永远都没法好好地调整他的呼吸。Cris在他的身下颤抖。他从没遇到过这么有控制/欲的人，他可以随意的变换他的节奏，就好象只是帮他将前额的头发拨开，好让他能够更好的看清身下这双狂野，渴望而又崇拜的眼睛。 

“再猛一点？”Guti问道但他并没有等他回答便径直这么做了。他的下//身猛烈的撞进Cris的体内，Cris几乎被折成了个圈。他的柔韧性令人嫉妒，绝对有必要找过个日子好好彻底的深入开发，他能被开发的更深。毫无疑问他还能被进一步开发，因为虽然这是Cris人生当中被//干的最爽的一次，但Cris积极的回应、渴求也让Guti干//得爽极了。下一次撞击仿佛激烈的像有东西被撞进了Cris的后脑，他感觉自己就好象是个用来获得快/感的性//爱玩具，而他们也在这一刻相互刺激着到达了欲//望的高//潮。 

Guti先射了出来，Cris的身体太火辣，太紧致，太完美，他实在没办法能够在里面坚持更久。他射在那那具渴望的身体深处。Cris的手指穿过Guti顺滑的金发，这让Guti弓起了背，下身乱动着呻//吟着将Cris的名字刻在了他的皮肤上。他们纠缠着翻滚在一起，Cris就像个机器人一样任凭他摆布。在再几次对Cris的龟//头的撞击摩擦之后，“为我射出来”这样的下//流话在Cris的耳边低低的响起，Cris就像他的法拉利一样迅速的攀上了欲//望的巅峰。他的眼前一黑，在他们两人中间射了出来。 

“Cris，呼吸。”Guti低声唤着，他温柔的亲吻着他的脸颊，注意到Cris的嘴唇因为缺氧而变得青紫。Cris的下一次呼吸混乱不已， 他试图让他过速的心脏平静下来。Guti的双手都覆在他身上，轻轻地抚摸安抚着他。就好象他们明明没有足够能够给予对方却宁愿透支来满足对方。终于，他们俩的呼吸都平稳下来。Guti笑了。他轻轻地亲了Cris的嘴唇，然后慢慢的挪开。 

“等到我的腿恢复知觉，我会叫车回去的。”Cris的话让Guti从他的枕头上抬了起来。 

“你没必要走。没人会来突击检查，球队里的人也不会打听什么的。Raul会搞定这一切。”Guti笑着拍了拍Cris的胸膛。青年侧过身来看着Guti。   
“你是说我可以睡在这？”Cris问道。这让Guti笑着将手插进了Cris的头发里，轻轻的抚弄着他，让他抬起头来望向上方。 

“你真是从来听不清楚别人的话。是的，你可以留在这里。只有一个条件。”Guti的话让Cris的眼睛又转到这位队长的脸上 

“什么条件？”他的声音里透着怀疑。 

“你先去洗个澡。”Guti笑道。Cris也裂开嘴笑了起来，然后开玩笑似的打了他一下。 

“对，因为你简直太干净了。” 

“这是我的床单，我想要弄脏就弄脏。”Guti嗤笑着，这让Cris白了他一眼。 

“你刚刚证明了这一点。现在如果你跟我一起去洗澡，我明天一早就用嘴帮你弄一次。”Cris边保证着从床上跳下来，这让Guti摇了摇头。 

“好吧，既然你都这么说了，那我下//流一回也无妨。你还不清楚干洗丝绸床单究竟有多贵。”Guti开着玩笑，不过Cris已经朝着客厅走去寻找浴室。Guti晃出了卧室，懒洋洋的跟在后面。他对于这赛季该怎么过下去有了个绝妙的注意，如果像这样的一个夜晚所需的仅仅是烙在皮肤上的一个吻。 

The End. 

 

 

№0 ☆☆☆某C于2010-08-31 22:39:09留言☆☆☆　  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
沙发！  
№1 ☆☆☆我只是佩佩于2010-08-31 22:41:50留言☆☆☆　   
〖晋江币支付-豆浆机,酸奶机,小家电〗  
太给力了...各种喷血   
这个个性塑造的忒可爱了  
№2 ☆☆☆...于2010-08-31 22:44:17留言☆☆☆　   
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
这些天吃了好些戴花的肉,幸福到可怕～XD   
不过这对倒是有些预想外 

无限感谢GN鼎力翻译～～^0^   
№3 ☆☆☆@@于2010-08-31 23:18:49留言☆☆☆　   
〖晋江币支付-豆浆机,酸奶机,小家电〗  
翻译GN和校对GN太给力了   
又肥又美好大一块肉...鼻血  
№4 ☆☆☆=-于2010-09-01 00:02:54留言☆☆☆　   
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
半夜里好大一块肉   
感谢翻译校对GN们给力   
稀罕死戴花天真又……的态度了……唔  
№5 ☆☆☆+ +于2010-09-01 00:23:51留言☆☆☆　   
〖晋江币支付-豆浆机,酸奶机,小家电〗  
捂着鼻血，太火辣了，我受不住鸟，去找罐王老吉喝!!!! 

刚才串楼了……囧囧有神~~  
№6 ☆☆☆终于等到了于2010-09-01 12:06:38留言☆☆☆　   
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
太美了~~~   
嘤嘤嘤~~  
№7 ☆☆☆北平往事于2010-09-01 17:04:36留言☆☆☆　   
〖晋江币支付-豆浆机,酸奶机,小家电〗  
好辣！捂鼻孔！谢谢楼主给力翻译！ 

但是看着戴花有点自卑还是怎么样，挺心酸的……我猜作者的CP是劳古和菲戈X戴花？不过洋妞的心思，远目。  
№8 ☆☆☆= =于2010-09-02 08:53:30留言☆☆☆　   
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
但是看着戴花有点自卑还是怎么样，挺心酸的……我猜作者的CP是劳古和菲戈X戴花？不过洋妞的心思，远目。   
№8 ☆☆☆= =于2010-09-02 08:53:30留言☆☆☆　   
\-----------------   
这个作者应该算是个all戴花，最近萌ckkc的gn  
№9 ☆☆☆cc于2010-09-02 11:50:39留言☆☆☆　   
〖晋江币支付-豆浆机,酸奶机,小家电〗  
嗷嗷嗷，嚎叫着扑到某C和我只是佩佩GN，爱死你们了！   
默默的萌这对很久的人表示这肉太给力了。。。   
但是看这文，明明是肉，HHP爆的死去活来，满地打滚，太欢乐了！   
少女梦神马的。。果然洋妞也认识了戴花的少女心么。。  
№10 ☆☆☆果子于2010-09-02 21:33:57留言☆☆☆　   
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
贴两张图应景。。 

比赛时候亲吻脖子神马的。。。 

 

天残手人拼的一张图。。 

 

№11 ☆☆☆果子于2010-09-02 21:43:30留言☆☆☆　   
〖晋江币支付-豆浆机,酸奶机,小家电〗  
这个作者应该算是个all戴花，最近萌ckkc的gn   
№9 ☆☆☆cc于2010-09-02 11:50:39留言☆☆☆　   
也许还不到all的地步(看向那堆CK文)   
作者挑的那几位top都是和戴花有JQ历史的人(可是和金狼CP颇微妙)   
只差鲁小胖了,请作者给力啊~~~XDD  
№12 ☆☆☆YAP于2010-09-02 22:16:50留言☆☆☆　   
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
这个作者写过很多曼联众all罗小的肉文，不知为何全删掉了。请问谁去写信问她要？   
№13 ☆☆☆默于2010-09-02 23:27:33留言☆☆☆　   
〖晋江币支付-豆浆机,酸奶机,小家电〗  
竟然真的有这个CP！捂鼻血下——  
№14 ☆☆☆路人于2010-09-09 16:38:29留言☆☆☆　   
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
收藏之   
用这篇肉纪念他两的队友情  
№15 ☆☆☆- -于2010-09-16 23:18:04留言☆☆☆　   
〖晋江币支付-豆浆机,酸奶机,小家电〗  
太hot了，脸不光看大了，都有点红了，捂脸退下  
№16 ☆☆☆hang于2010-09-21 17:47:24留言☆☆☆　   
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
但是看着戴花有点自卑还是怎么样，挺心酸的……我猜作者的CP是劳古和菲戈X戴花？不过洋妞的心思，远目。   
№8 ☆☆☆= =于2010-09-02 08:53:30留言☆☆☆　   
是有点，尤其是他面对金毛的时候，感觉他打心底里很自卑- -  
№17 ☆☆☆- -于2010-09-22 08:23:39留言☆☆☆　   
〖晋江币支付-豆浆机,酸奶机,小家电〗  
我脸大爆了…… 

但又有点心酸……  
№18 ☆☆☆糖醋小排于2010-10-04 12:43:19留言☆☆☆　   
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
“你知道我其实希望Raul能干我，是不是？”当他们进屋的时候Cris随意的问道。 

“整队人都知道你想要Raul干你，Cris。”Guti笑着把钥匙扔在了桌上，脱下了他的鞋并且示意Cris照做。 

“也许你们中间的一个人可以给他点暗示，因为我不觉得他知道。”Cris笑着用自己的手肘挤了挤Guti的胳膊，他们穿过大厅向Guti的房间走去。

看了这段我很想知道后面有么有RAUL/CR的后续。。。。  
№19 ☆☆☆额于2010-10-09 11:48:44留言☆☆☆　 

 

回复此贴子

名字：   
选择图案： 

 

内容：   
（注意：一次最多可提交3万字左右，超出部分请贴在回贴里！）

管理 返回本版块首页←返回交流区首页←返回主页  
 

非法帖举报热线010-51667135，短信举报发15300139586(主)、13146571569(备)，欢迎网监部门直接致电通知删除非法帖  
Processed in 0.04 second(s)  
京ICP证080637号 京ICP备12006214号-2


End file.
